


To Serve and Protect

by The_Phantom_Writer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Trauma, Viral Infection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Writer/pseuds/The_Phantom_Writer
Summary: After years in H.C.F's care, Steve had given up hope that he'd ever be free. But after the reemergence of Claire and some help from Leon, Steve gets the chance to see the open sky once again. However, with the t-Veronica virus still hungry in Steve's veins, can he truly ever be saved? Or will the virus swallow him whole once again?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you." Steve grunted from his containment cell, raising a hand to flip off whoever was addressing him.

"Piss off," the brunette said, "I'm not in the mood to be fucked with."

"Fine. One question and I'll take off." Steve rolled his eyes, sitting up and turning to look at the other. They were young, barely a bit older than he was. The look on the man's face was serious, posture nervous as Steve eyed him. He wasn't familiar and clearly, he shouldn't be here.

"Whoever you are, get lost," Steve drawled, "I'm not interested in whoever you're with alright?" The man frowned, reaching for the radio on his hip.

"Claire? Yeah, I think I found him. Kid's as feisty as you said he'd be." Steve stood up, eyes wide and heart rate skyrocketing.

"Wait! Claire Redfield?" He asked, staring at the man.  _'No way. After all this time...could it really be her?'_

"Name kid," the man demanded.

"It's Steve," he said, likely a bit too fast. However, the man relaxed.

"Burnside?" He nodded vigorously, breath stuck in his throat. The other looked him over before bringing the radio up again. "Yeah, it's him. Get the car ready to go. We'll meet you out front." Steve released a sigh, relief flooding over him. Claire hadn't given up on him, even though he'd ben dead last time they'd seen one another.

"Who are you?" he asked as the man put the radio away.

"Name's Leon," he replied, pulling out a set of keys, "Claire's told me a lot about you, Steve." He set about opening the door, an alarm blaring overhead just as it clicked open. Leon scowled, yanking the door open with a screech. "Let's go kid."

"I'm not a kid," he protested, following Leon regardless. Steve hovered unconsciously close to Leon's back, glancing around nervously. Freedom was so close and he couldn't bear the thought of being locked up again. It made him sick. "If you give me a gun, I can fight," Steve suggested, eying the handgun strapped to Leon's waist.

"Only have the one," Leon stated dryly, "and no offense but I'm not handing it over to someone I just met." Steve supposed that was fair so he didn't argue. After all, he'd do the same were their positions reversed. So he kept quiet, trying to ignore the headache that was coming on from the blaring alarms. He was barely paying attention when Leon shoved him back, hiding them around a corner.

"What're you-" Leon silenced him with a hand over his mouth, other hand grabbing his gun. Several H.C.F guards ran by, oblivious to their position. Steve took a deep breath, releasing it in a hiss once Leon released. "Don't...ever do that again."

"Then keep your mouth shut," Leon shot back. He took off down the hall before Steve could respond, forcing the younger to race after him. His blood boiled, the virus within threatening to break free. He wanted revenge on H.C.F for everything they'd done to him the past three years. Yet he forced it down. God only knew how much Claire had told Leon, and transforming into a monster certainly wouldn't help the situation. Besides, what if he couldn't control it? Sure, he'd managed to save Claire back in the Antarctic, but Leon was a stranger. He had no attachments to the man. No. Better to simply keep the virus quiet for now.

"So, who are you with?" Steve asked as Leon approached one of the facility's side doors.

"Doesn't matter," he replied, swiping a key card, "I mean, I'm not here on a mission for them so it isn't exactly important."

"Then why-"

"Because Claire asked me to." That shut him up, allowing Leon to lead them out in relative silence. Steve simply thought over the situation. Whoever Leon worked for...would they want the t-Veronica virus? Would they simply capture him the way H.C.F had? Surely Claire wouldn't let something like that happen, so he supposed he should at least try and trust Leon to get him out safely. They arrived on the roof where Leon pulled out the radio again. "Claire. Where are you? You were supposed to meet us on the eastern side."

"Is she alright?" Steve asked, peering over Leon's shoulder as if that would somehow get him the answers he wanted. Leon waved him off like an annoyed parent.

"She ran into a roadblock," Leon said, "which means we're stuck here for the moment till she shows up. Take a rest Steve, you probably haven't had much in the way of exercise in a while." Steve scowled but sat, unable to argue against something so true.

"Mind telling me who you work with now?" he said, amused at the sigh and eye-roll the question received.

"You're pretty nosy kid," Leon said.

"You're pretty secretive old man," Steve retorted. Leon huffed at that, sitting beside him.

"Well if you must know I work for a subsection of USSTRATCOM," He said, "we're focused on catching the people responsible for all of these viruses. That means H.C.F, Umbrella, and whoever else we come across. We take them down, and hopefully, we might prevent more zombie outbreaks. At least, that's what I'd like to believe." He glanced over. "And before you say anything, no they don't know about you. Claire wanted me to go it alone with this, so any data I found on you was wiped from the database as soon as I read it through. Once you're out of here, only Claire and I will know outside of H.C.F."

"Uh...thanks I guess," Steve said, rubbing the back of his head. The air chilled his skin, a welcome change to the sterile chamber H.C.F had kept him in. "As long as this is all over." Leon opened his mouth to reply before static crackled over the radio. He grabbed it, standing.

"Claire's here," he said, "Let's get going." Steve only nodded, shooting one last look back at the compound before hurrying after Leon.


	2. Chapter 2

"This wasn't part of the deal Claire!"

"Well, he can't stay with me. That's the first place people would look for him. Leon please." Steve stood in the living room, listening to the bickering from the other room. He only caught snippets of conversation. They were arguing about him, and it made his skin crawl to listen to. Eventually, Leon marched into the room, looking frustrated and annoyed. Steve didn't feel threatened, but his body shifted away on instinct.

"Come on kid," Leon said, "Claire says we gotta move you somewhere safer." The woman in question latched onto Leon with a flurry of thanks, making Steve look away. "Off Claire. You owe me one."

"Still, thank you. Chris is glad to know we found you, Steve," she said, letting go with one last squeeze, "Well, so am I, but I knew Leon would get you no problem."

"You two seem close," he retorted, unintentionally bitter with his words.

"Leon and I went through a lot together," Claire said, "he's a good guy." Steve hummed, looking Leon over again. The man looked almost bored, but there was a light flush to his cheeks as if he was embarrassed.

"Let's go before she dives into a story I'm sure she's told before," Leon said, making Claire scowl, "Besides, I still have a report to write up."

"Fine, take off ya brute," Claire said, "I'll be by to keep an eye on Steve you know." Leon shrugged, fumbling for his keys while Claire captured Steve in a hug. "See ya soon Steve. Leon's a good guy I promise. He'll keep you safe until we can figure something else out." Steve nodded dumbly, hugging her back. He felt tears prick at his eyes, his emotions running rampant. Part of him didn't want to leave. He was finally free. He was back with Claire! But he also understood needing to hide. H.C.F would be looking to retake him, and Leon seemed more than capable of ensuring his safety until they could be dealt with.

"See ya," Steve replied, reining himself in and pulling back. He gave one last wave before trotting out to the car with Leon, squinting at the light.

"I've got a few things to take care of," Leon said, starting the car, "It'll give you a chance to see the town rather than be cooped up inside all day. Sound like a plan?" Steve nodded, pleased to explore a bit before being hidden away again. Seemed he wasn't truly free after all. Steve was about to make some kind of retort when his stomach growled loudly. He blushed bright red, staring at his lap. "Hungry?"

"It's whatever," he said gruffly, looking pointedly out the window.

"Honestly, I could eat too," Leon said, "So let's do that first. I know just the place." Steve agreed softly, still embarrassed at being found out. Leon didn't comment further on it, simply clicking on the radio and driving off. Steve watched the world pass by them, the sun warming the car's interior. He was ready to fall asleep when Leon spoke again. "So, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one," he said, "why?" Leon shrugged.

"Just trying to make conversation," Leon said, "Claire told me a lot of how she met you, but not much about you as a person."

"There's not much to tell," Steve said, sitting up, "I've been locked up for years, even before H.C.F got their hands on me."

"Why did they want you so badly anyway?" Steve felt something icy settle into his gut, his gaze looking anywhere that wasn't at the man beside him.

"Beats me," he lied. If Leon sensed his unease he didn't say anything, instead pulling up to a restaurant and parking. Steve glanced at the building, the smell of food hitting him as soon as Leon opened the car door. His mouth watered, stomach growling even louder than before. Leon laughed, the sound making Steve flush again with embarrassment.

"Come on kid," he said, ruffling Steve's hair much too affectionately, "Let's get you fed." Steve growled and fixed his hair, getting out and chasing after Leon as he headed into the restaurant. The inside was more packed with people than Steve expected. He unconsciously stepped closer to Leon, glaring at the surrounding patrons like an angry cat. Leon led the way to the front desk, a cheerful looking woman greeting them. "Two for the buffet."

"Of course. You and your boyfriend can follow me." Steve let out a choked noise, bristling and taking a pointed step away from Leon.

"I am certainly not his boyfriend," the other hissed.

"Don't mind him. I'm keeping an eye on my friend's little brother," Leon said smoothly, "Just came for a bite to eat." The woman nodded, leading them off towards a table. Once they'd sat she pulled out a pad of paper.

"Anything to drink?" she asked them.

"Just a water for me," Leon said. Steve considered her question for a moment before looking up skeptically.

"Do you have cola?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, "water and a cola coming right up." She gave Leon a smile before bouncing off. Leon stood not long after she'd left, waving for Steve to follow.

"Buffet time kid," he said, "get whatever and however much you'd like. Just don't make yourself sick." His stomach tightened at the idea before he got up, nearly salivating at the buffet. He tried to remind himself that he hadn't had sufficient nutrients in quite a while, so he shouldn't overdo it as Leon had said. Yet he still found himself getting a bit of everything, sitting down and digging in to an amused looking Leon.

"Just eat your rabbit food and don't comment," Steve hissed, pointing at the salad before Leon with his fork.

"I happen to actually enjoy salad," he snorted, "but this isn't all I'm eating." Steve ignored him, happy to simply fill his belly in peace. When they'd finished and Leon paid Steve found himself warm and pleasantly groggy. He clambered into Leon's car, trying to stifle a yawn. "Let's get you back home and into a bed," Leon said.

"I thought you had errands to run?" Steve asked, feeling slightly bad for disrupting his plans.

"No worries. There's always tomorrow. Better for you to get a good night's rest and let that food settle. We'll explore town tomorrow. Sound good?" Steve found himself unable to do much more than hum in agreement, slowly drifting off in the passenger seat and into oblivion


	3. Chapter 3

Steve found himself confused when he woke the next morning, wrapped in a blanket and glaring at the sun blinding him through the window. He half fell out of the bed, ruffled and confused as he shambled into the kitchen to find Leon at the stove. The smell of food made the younger man's mouth water as he stood in the doorway. "Morning kid," Leon said, "sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did," he admitted. Leon hummed in approval before looking at him over his shoulder.

"Why not take a shower before breakfast," he suggested, "we've got a lot to do today. Step one is to get you some new clothes and maybe a haircut." Steve reached a hand up, all too aware of just how long his hair had gotten during imprisonment. He nodded in agreement. "Shower's upstairs. First door on the left." Steve mumbled out a thanks before hurrying up the stairs. He found a towel waiting for him and wasted no time stripping to get into the shower. The hot water was a pleasant feeling on his skin as he cleaned up. When he hopped out he found a pile of fresh clothes, baggy on his slim frame. He scowled but put them on, tightening the belt provided until the jeans finally stayed on him before heading downstairs.

"I look like a bum," he commented when Leon looked up. The older man snorted out a laugh, finishing up the food.

"Better that than dirty and homeless," he mused. Steve glared at him, flopping into a chair.

"At least I don't look like some kind of jacked bodybuilder," he shot back, referring to the spots where Leon's shirt was just a tad too tight. Leon only raised a brow.

"My job requires some actual strength kid," he said, turning off the burner, "regularly getting into run and gun situations with hoards of zombies will do that to you. But thanks for checking me out." Steve flushed, growling loudly.

"That is damn well not what I was doing and you know it!" he snarled. Leon turned around, shrugging as he put down a plate of food like a peace offering. The younger man's anger was immediately forgotten as he dug into the eggs and bacon provided to him. Leon only smiled from behind a cup of coffee, sitting opposite him. Steve paused halfway through his breakfast, swallowing before pointing his fork at Leon. "So, how'd you and Claire meet anyway?"

"Zombie outbreak at Raccoon City," Leon said, "was supposed to be my first day of work for the RPD and Claire was searching for her brother. We ran into each other on our way into town. Been chasing down Umbrella's facilities ever since. That's why she sent me in to retrieve you." Steve swallowed, looking at the solemn look on Leon's face before it was gone. "Anyway, when you finish I've gotta pop by HQ to pick up some files. Might tell us more on H.C.F's motives."

"Right," Steve said, suddenly on edge. What would those files tell him? Would he still keep him safe if he knew about the virus?

"No worries," Leon said, "they know you're with me so they shouldn't cause too many issues." Steve nodded, setting his plate in the sink and hurrying after Leon as he went to start the car. "Once I'm done there we'll get you some new clothes."

"You don't have to do that," Steve protested, clambering into the passenger side.

"Pretty sure I do," Leon said, "can't have you wearing my clothes forever after all." Steve flushed a bit but remained silent. Leon didn't say anything further, driving off into the city. Steve looked around, taking in the environment. They reached the HQ, anxiety settling into Steve's stomach as Leon got out. "Come on. It'll be quick."

USSTRATCOM's HQ felt like any other police station, and Steve stayed close to Leon as he walked in. He buzzed them in, ushering Steve ahead of him.

"Wait here," Leon ordered, "I'll be quick." Then he was gone, leaving Steve feeling weirdly vulnerable in the center of the HQ. He looked around, curious as to the inner workings of the facility. He'd wandered over to a bulletin board full of notices when someone grabbed his shoulder. He panicked, shoving them off and whipping around. It was another agent it seemed, a gruff looking man much older than him or Leon. He glanced down at his nametag to see the name Aaron Wilkens.

"You shouldn't be here," the man snapped, pointing at him with one pudgy finger, "I told that boy that he should've taken you to quarantine immediately. Looks like I've gotta do it myself." He grabbed at him again, making Steve duck away with a sharp hiss.

"Don't touch me," he snarled, backing himself in the wall.

"H.C.F must've taken you for a reason," the man said, "and in order to avoid panic I suggest you come quietly. All we wanna do is run some tests to ensure-"

"Like hell!" he snapped, drawing attention towards them. The man took a startled step back. "I'm not some damn pawn for you to play with."

"I didn't say-"

"The hell's going on here lieutenant?" Suddenly Leon stepped between them, one arm out protectively. Whether it was to keep Steve safe or prevent him from pouncing on the other man wasn't clear.

"I told you to take him to quarantine," Lieutenant Wilkins said, "We don't know what kind of things they did to him." Steve was about to retort when Leon stepped forward, towering over the elder man.

"Don't you think he would've shown some signs of mutation if he were infected," he said darkly, "He's my responsibility now, and I know how to be cautious. He's clean." The man stepped down, backing up.

"You better be right Kennedy. Don't fuck this up." Steve felt a pang of regret at that. After all, he  _ **was**_  infected. He  _ **was**_ a danger. And here Leon was defending him without knowing that. Leon straightened as his lieutenant left them, sighing.

"I have the files," he said, "So let's go." Steve swallowed, slumping a bit as guilt chewed at his stomach.

"Right..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally!" Steve grinned as he stepped out of the changing room. He'd found a nice pair of dark jeans and a blue denim jacket to wear over a simple yellow t-shirt and red converse. He felt right at home, back in his own skin. He adjusted his jacket, looking himself over in the mirror. "I look way better in this than your old clothes."

"Yeah." He turned to look over at Leon who was currently surveying Steve's new wardrobe. He frowned as he looked at the older man. His face looked mildly flushed as he sorted through everything.

"You okay?" Steve cocked his head to one side, resting a hand on his hip. Leon cleared his throat, straightening his back.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, "it's just warm in here." Steve shrugged off his weirdness, turning back to grin at himself in the mirror. "We should pay for all this and get going."

"Oh right, you still had things to do today didn't you?" He suddenly felt bad for taking so long, though Leon's chuckle cleared most of his worries as he changed back into Leon's old clothes.

"Nothing too serious," Leon assured him, "Mostly needed to mail out some things and grab food for the house. Should probably grab you some essentials too while we're at it, including a bed since you'll be with me for a while." Steve blinked as his jaw dropped a bit.

"You said you had a guest room," Steve accused, "And that I was sleeping in it."

"I do have a guest room," Leon said, wheeling the cart of clothes towards the front as Steve chased after him, "Currently it has a couch and that's it though."

"Then where was I sleeping last night?" he asked sharply.

"My room?" Leon offered, looking at Steve as if he'd just said something stupid. Steve gaped at him, face burning suddenly. "I wasn't going to have you sleep on the couch kid. Besides, I think I can handle a few nights on the couch."

"Oh hell no," Steve said, chasing after him, "You're sleeping in your own bed. I'll-"

"I already told you no. The bed is yours."

"Then we'll share it!" The words were out before he could stop them. Leon flushed pink, staring at him with wide eyes as Steve's own face reddened. His stubborn nature refused to let him back down, so he crossed his arms and glared at Leon. "It's big enough anyway, so there's no reason not to unless you're grossed out by me or something stupid." Leon shook his head, hands up in mock surrender.

"I just...I'm surprised you want to," he admitted, "I figured you should have your own space. I mean, I won't say no to sleeping in my own bed again but-" He was ranting. That much was obvious even to Steve. A sly smirk settled on the younger man's face.

"Well, well. Does big, tough Leon Kennedy have a crush on someone?" He said mischievously, both surprised and pleased as Leon's face got redder.

"You know what, you can sleep on the couch," he grumbled, looking embarrassed. Steve chuckled to himself, only slightly feeling bad about teasing Leon. He trotted after him as Leon put all Steve's things on the check-out counter. He hovered beside the man's side, watching as the cashier scanned his things. Leon was talking, though he didn't pay attention to what it was until the man was shoving a bag of clothes into his hands. "Go, change kid," Leon said simply.

Steve didn't waste any time following orders, all but running into the bathroom to change. He came back out all but preening, all too ready to tease the man some more when he was stopped by a woman practically cornering Leon by the main door. Leon looked mostly uninterested, leaning on the wall as he waited for Steve. And yet he felt irritated, marching over and inserting himself between them.

"Who's she?" he asked roughly, glaring at the woman. She seemed pretty enough, though there was way too much makeup on her face for Steve's taste. A small hum and a shrug were Leon's only response.

"This your friend?" the woman asked, a sour look on her lips. Steve sneered at her, latching onto Leon's arm.

"Didn't we have stuff to do?" He asked Leon, ignoring the woman entirely. Leon eyed him with a raised brow, a silent question between them. "Well?" Steve huffed, unhelpful in answering it.

"Yeah, we did," Leon said slowly, "come on kid. Let's go." Leon half dragged him out, Steve still clinging to his arm in irritation. "Well, well. Does stubborn little Steve Burnside have a crush on someone?" Steve scowled, shoving him away.

"Only in your fantasies you perverted old man."

* * *

"Lieutenant Wilkins! We found something. They were hard to get but hopefully they have something good in em." The man looked up, motioning for the young officer to hand over the files. H.C.F. was printed neatly on the front, inside a report on their experiments. Eventually, the Lieutenant found the name he was looking for.

Steve Burnside.

"Project title, codename Veronica," the lieutenant mumbled before waving the other off. The officer nodded and left, shutting the door silently. "What did they do to you in there kid?" The document went on about Steve and his father before talking about his time in H.C.F.'s compound.

_...subject shows no increased aggression or agitation despite repeated attempts to incite incident. Subject seems to lack suspected infection..._

A frown passed over Lieutenant Wilkins' face as he read. Perhaps he'd been wrong. Leon was a good agent, so surely he'd-

His eyes caught one of the latest entries in the document, only a week or so before Leon had retrieved the man.

_...Attempts to incite transformation and rapid growth in the subject were successful. Transformation was accompanied by mutation, increased speed and strength, as well as a clear desire to commit acts of violence against staff. We are unsure as to its stage of development, but this test proves that the subject has indeed been infected with a previously unstudied strain of the t-virus, codenamed the t-veronica virus..._

"I knew it," he said with a shake of his head. He picked up his office phone, patching through. "Agent Cassidy, I have a job for you. Locate Leon Kennedy and take him and his charge into custody."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve grumbled in his sleep, rolling over onto one side and grunting at the sudden tug around his middle. He opened his eyes blearily, rubbing at them as he tried to figure out why he felt restrained. He reached down, grabbing at the thing around his waist. His fingers met warm skin, his body pausing as he heard someone mumble behind him. He turned his head, surprised to find himself face to face with Leon. The older man had given in the previous night, the duo sharing his rather large bed. And yet here they were, spooning in the middle of the bed. Leon looked dead asleep, lightly snoring. Steve took the moment to look the elder man over, taking in his features.

 _'He looks so peaceful,'_ Steve thought to himself,  _'Is this really the person who took out Umbrella on several occasions?'_  He'd heard talk of Leon. From Claire. From the scientists at H.C.F. Supposedly he was the resident badass sent in to clean up the messes made by Umbrella on various occasions. And yet here was Leon, sleeping as if he didn't have a care in the world. Steve leaned up onto his arm, studying the older man in peace until the silence was broken by a loud banging at the front door. Immediately Leon was awake, grabbing his gun from the bedside table and storming towards the door. "Leon?" Steve called out, feeling anxiety crowd his system.

"Stay put!" Leon shouted, yanking the door open. Curiosity getting the better of him, Steve peered around the doorframe, spotting a USSTRATCOM agent standing outside. He seemed young, maybe just older than Leon but certainly not over 30.

"Agent Kennedy," the man said in greeting, "I think you know why I'm here. We've found proof that the boy in your care was infected with a rare virus before being transferred into H.C.F.'s care. We need to-" The click of a safety made Steve jump, staring in horror as Leon aimed the gun at the other agent.

"Get the hell away from my house," he said darkly, finger firmly on the trigger. The other stepped back, clearly startled.

"Agent Kennedy...Leon...I really don't want to make this harder than I have to," the other agent said, hands up in surrender. A sudden shot went off, directly between the other agent's feet. The man jumped back, staring wide-eyed at Leon. "I'm sorry Leon, but I'm going to have to take you and the kid in. Both of you."

"Like hell you will," Leon growled, "I don't know what you supposedly found but the kid isn't a danger. Touch him and someone loses a hand." The other agent looked taken aback for a moment before sighing.

"Take him in," the agent said, "just try not to hurt either of them." Three armed agents stepped past, two roughly disarming Leon and slamming him against the wall. Steve stepped back as the third turned to him, heading down the hall. Leon fought against the hold on him, shouting at him to run. Normally he would have, maybe made some kind of sarcastic comment as he went, but he couldn't let Leon take the blow for him. Not like this.

"Kid so help me," Leon snapped, "just fucking run!" He saw the determined gleam in Leon's eye and nodded, kicking the guard roughly in the chest before shoving the window open and squeezing out of it. He hit the grass and ran, heading to the only other place he could think to go.

Claire.

He banged on the door urgently, stumbling forward into Claire as she opened the door. "Steve?" she gasped out, "what's wrong?" He took a moment to catch his breath before looking her in the eye.

"Leon," he managed, "he got taken because of me. He told me to run so I came here."

"Wait, who took him?" Claire asked, brow furrowing, "H.C.F.?" He shook his head.

"USSTRATCOM," he told her, "they detained him. It's all because of the Veronica virus."

"Steve, you can't turn yourself over to them," Claire said, "They can't hold Leon without a charge, and he knows that. But USSTRATCOM won't let anything with one of Umbrella's virus' live. Leon wanted you to run to keep you safe."

"Did you tell him?" he asked desperately, "Leon. Did you tell him I was infected?"

"No Steve! Of course, I didn't. I'd never do that to you." He took a step back, shaking his head. What was Leon thinking? Why had he bothered to protect someone who might have been infected? It made no sense. "Look, Leon isn't dumb. He knows how to take care of himself."

"Right," Steve said, "but-" His statement was stopped by a sharp pinch in the back of his neck. He flinched, his vision immediately blurring. He stumbled a bit, Claire holding him upright.

"Steve? What happened? Are you-" She stopped with a yelp, stumbling back and leaving Steve to lean against the doorframe.

" _Target neutralized. Moving in for collection of subject and the witness._ " He stumbled blindly against the hand that grabbed at him, blinking wildly in an attempt to make out who was coming at him.

 _'They must have darted me,'_  he thought,  _'a tranquilizer? Did USSTRATCOM find me already?'_  He fell to the floor, reaching to paw at the dart in his neck.

"Steve," came Claire's panicked voice, "don't touch him!" Hands grabbed at him, hauling him up and dragging him from the building. He caught sight of white suits, like hazmat suits. A stark contrast to the dark blue and black uniforms that USSTRATCOM had been wearing. He heard Claire yelling and then it all seemed to click for him.

"H.C.F.," he choked out as he was loaded into a van, Claire tossed in limply beside him.

" _Target secured. Returning to headquarters to reinitiate experimentation._ "


	6. Chapter 6

"Leon...how did you get into this mess." Leon scowled up at Chris, frowning in irritation. He knew what he must look like, clothes and hair roughed up from his struggle. A bruise still smarted on his jaw where he'd slammed against the car door but he barely thought about it.

"I'm not playing this game Redfield," he hissed, "that kid is innocent. And he's had enough hard times as is." Chris hadn't been the only agent to come through here, each wanting to ask the same question. Chris wouldn't get any better an answer than anyone else had.

"I'm not here about that," Chris said, voice oddly tight despite his relaxed expression, "it was easy enough to track where he went. Claire always did talk fondly about him."

"If you had him, you wouldn't be here," Leon said pointedly. Chris shifted his weight, crossing his arms.

"You're right," he said. Leon raised a brow, straightening as cold dread settled into his blood.

"But," he said breathlessly. Chris gave him a sad look, expression barely veiling his pain.

"He wasn't there," Chris said, glancing away, "and neither was Claire." He pulled a chair over, sitting across from Leon. "We found evidence of a struggle. Scuff marks in the dirt...and two blow dart capsules."

"Fuck," he said, shaking his head, "who?" Chris shook his head.

"We don't know," he said with a tight expression, "the higher-ups are looking into it but-"

"We don't have time for that," Leon finished, leaning forward, "I know where they are." Chris' breath hitched, eyes widening.

"Who took him?" He asked. Leon shook his head.

"I'm not saying anything until I get a deal in writing," Leon said. Chris scowled.

"We don't have that kind of time," he hissed. Leon shrugged, sitting back.

"Then good luck searching on your own," he said, "I'm not talking without that deal." Chris shook his head.

"You really think the Lieutenant will let this work?" he asked. Leon smirked.

"Normally? No. But I know he doesn't want the virus in Steve's blood in someone else's hands. So you'd best hurry Agent Redfield before another outbreak hits America. The clock is ticking."

* * *

Steve woke to the sound of yelling and sharp pain in his forehead. He rolled onto his back, a sharp groan bubbling from his lips. Almost immediately the yelling stopped and he sighed in relief. "Steve!" came Claire's worried call, "hey! Wake up."

"Must you yell?" he huffed, forcing his eyelids open. Fluorescent lights blinded him and he looked up to where Claire kneeled beside him. She ran a hand over his head, feeling his forehead.

"You're burning up," she said worriedly, "how do you feel?" He batted her away, forcing himself into a sitting position.

"That's actually normal," he said, "but I feel like I've been hit by a truck." He got to his feet, approaching the tiny cell door and grabbing at the barred window. He scowled at the empty hallway that met his gaze before his rational thinking sparked back to life.

Leon.

Leon was being held prisoner by USSTRATCOM.

All because of him.

"We need to get Leon," he said suddenly.

"Steve, we aren't exactly in any position to do that right now," Claire answered, tugging him back from the window, "H.C.F. wanted you back in their hands and now they do. Who knows what they'll do."

"I know exactly what they'll do," Steve said bitterly. The idea annoyed him, though he knew it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "We need out of here."

"Leon isn't the one in danger," she said, "USSTRATCOM won't actually hurt him. Just hold him in lockup." Steve scowled, but he knew she was right. Leon could handle himself. They, on the other hand, were definitely screwed. "Hey, Steve?"

"What?" he asked, studying the room. It looked meant for one person, likely some kind of solitary confinement. Which meant there wasn't anything useful. Already he felt the virus burning in his blood, screaming for release. He stamped it down, kept himself level headed.

"This virus...what does H.C.F. want with it?" Claire asked.

"Dunno," Steve said, "probably think they can stabilize it and use it for genetic enhancement. Which, by the way, won't work."

"But you're fine," she said, "or at least...it's dormant."

"I only snapped out of it because you were in danger Claire," he said with a sigh, "I can't...I can't guarantee it'd be like that again if it takes over." Claire pulled him into a hug.

"Maybe...maybe USSTRATCOM can help you," she said, "they aren't perfect, but they might be able to extract it. They might be able to fix you." Steve snorted, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Maybe," he said, "but then they'd have the Veronica virus, and that's almost as bad." Claire said nothing, simply hugging him in an attempt to comfort him. Eventually, he gave in and hugged back, eyes closing. "Leon," he said after a long moment, "does he...know?"

"About the virus?" Claire asked. Steve nodded and she sighed. "I never told him no. But I don't know if he suspects something, or if he knows."

 _'If he knew, would he really protect me like he has?'_  He shook his head, pulling back. "We can't wait for him to come to the rescue this time. USSTRATCOM is likely to keep him in lockup for who knows how long."

"You suggesting a breakout?" she asked, cocking her head as Steve went and surveyed the door again.

"Maybe," he said, "but then again we gotta find a way out first. Then we can worry about kicking H.C.F. ass." Claire shook her head, but a smile was forming on her lips.

"You're crazy," she said, sidling up next to him, "have I told you that?"

"Several times, yes." She nudged at his shoulder incistantly.

"Move over. Let a Redfield show you how it's done."


End file.
